¿Olor a macarons?
by Luu1225
Summary: Un peculiar encuentro entre dos completos desconocidos. [Aoba x Super Sonico]


**Sabor y olor a… ¿Macaron?**

**Algo que no saben de mi es que amo con todo mi podrido ser a Súper Sónico, para mi es una de las chicas del anime más hermosas del mundo, desde que es tan amable, tan linda… ah… de verdad la adoro.**  
**Como sea, hace unos días vi fanarts de estos dos juntos que no me resistí a escribir de ellos, porque se ven tan lindos juntos y mi instinto shipeador me dijo que lo shipeara, así que… no pude resistir.**  
**Es crack pero como si me importará lo que digan los demás de mis ships. Sé que hay personas que les gusta esta pareja, y si no lo hay… ¡los abra!**

Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece, son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral y NitroPlus.

* * *

Los días pasaban tan tranquilos y normales, una vida normal siempre es lo que deseo, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su trabajo, su abuela, sus papás aunque estuvieran lejos de él en ese momento, sus amigos y por supuesto su trabajo en Heibon no podía faltar, y no podía olvidar obviamente a su queridísimo allmate: Ren.

9:30 hora justa y exacta en la que llego a su trabajo, y se dispuso a empezar cuando esos tres mocosos que sin falta llegaron a la tienda y empezaron a correr de un lado a otro persiguiendo al pobre Bonji-kun, que gritaba "limpieza" de un lado a otro, pero algo extraño le hizo voltear a verlos, solamente eran Kio y Nao eran los únicos que le perseguían, faltaba esa pequeña tsundere.

Se levanto y dirigió su mirada a varios lados hasta que la encontró sentada en una silla que había cerca de ahí, tenía los audífonos y no retiraba la mirada de su reproductor de música. Pensó en si era buena idea quitarle uno de los auriculares y preguntar porque estaba tan tranquila, pero antes que se acercara o algo fue detenido por los otros dos hermanos.

-¡Será mejor que no lo hagas Aoba!- advirtió Nao moviendo las manos en señal de que se detuviera, lo cual hizo Aoba después de ver a ambos hermanos tan alterados.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono segundos después de que alejo la mano de los auriculares de la niña.

Nao y Kio se dieron unas cuantas miradas interrogantes, antes de suspirar.

-Está realmente ida con las canciones de un grupo desconocido de música que recién conoció ayer, y cada que la interrumpidas nos grita y intenta golpearnos- contesto el chico de gorrito, un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando termino.

-Si quieres ser golpeado, entonces interrúmpela- añadió el otro niño, ambos le dieron poca atención al peli azul después de eso, cuando Aoba menos cuenta se dio estos comenzaron a perseguir al pobre robot, que volvió a empezar a correr por su vida, porque si era atrapados por esos dos no se acabaría su calvario.

Aoba se quedo en silencio, volviendo su atención a la niña que no dejaba de sonreír mientras miraba su mp3 con una inmensa sonrisa, ¿un grupo desconocido? Había muchos, así que cuando se cansará de los audífonos podría preguntarle; no quería interrumpirla y que comenzará la tercera guerra mundial. Volvió a su asiento, aunque el sonido de la campanita de la tienda se hizo escuchar, encontrándose con Haga-san con un paquete en las manos.

-Aoba, ¿no estás ocupado?-

-Claro que no, ¿un pedido?-

Haga asintió, y acerco el paquete a las manos del peli azul, no era ni muy grande ni muy pesado, así que no tuvo dificultad para tomarlo.

-Es en el distrito norte, queda un poco lejos pero el tren te llevará hasta la estación en donde se encuentra la calle del cliente- busco en su bolsillo encontrándose con el papel en el que estaba la dirección adonde debía ir, Aoba tomo el papelito y se lo guardo.

Disponiéndose a salir, aunque no si antes tomar su mochila y a Ren. Guardo el paquete y una vez que estuvo listo salió del lugar, aun desde afuera escuchaba el alboroto de los niños y la voz de Haga-san intentando calmarlos. En el comienzo de su camino pensó que podría encontrarse con Koujaku o Mizuki, o Clear saltando en los techos como cada día, solo que rezaba porque no le cayera encima como otras veces, ahora solo se concentro en seguir su caminata.

Calmadamente llego a la estación.

-Hace mucho que no subimos al tren, ¿no Ren?- dirigió su mirada al pequeño perrito robot que asomaba la cabeza fuera de la mochila, luciendo tan lindo y esponjoso como siempre.

-Bastante tiempo- contesto, y Aoba no resistió a sonreír y darle una caricia aquella suave cabecita cubierta de pelaje tan esponjoso.

Una vez que estuvieron en la espera del tren el cual no tardo en llegar fueron cinco minutos los que pasaron cuando el transporte llego, en esta estación no se lleno así que entro y dio una mirada curiosa a toda la gente que se había subido, bastantes jugadores de Rib se habían subido, les reconocía simplemente con verlos.

Sería un viaje tranquilo que disfrutaría viendo por una de las ventanas del tren, quería permanecer de pie y así lo hizo.

-¡Esperen! ¡Por favor esperen!-

Un grito femenino se escucho con fuerza fuera el tren, cuando este dio el aviso que las puertas se cerrarían en unos cuantos segundos, Aoba escucho claramente eso, pensó dos veces en lo que iba hacer pero dejar a una pobre chica fuera del tren y que esperará 15 minutos más para el siguiente, además, ¿Qué tal si tenía prisa?

Se acerco hasta la puerta del transporte y saco la mano para que fuera la persona que estaba corriendo para entrar le tomara, y espero a que si fuera porque si no quedaría como un idiota con la mano fuera del tren por querer hacer su buena acción del día.

-¡Apresúrate!- exclamo aun con la mano extendida.

Estuvo a punto de meter la mano de nuevo, fue cuando sintió como era tomada, entonces sin pensarlo halo a la persona hacia adentro y lo que más le sorprendió fue que esa persona era… ¡tan liviana!

-¡M-Muchas gracias!- aquella voz de antes esta vez era jadeante, esta vez no gritaba si no que le agradecía.

-N-No hay de que…- contesto fijando la mirada en esa larga cabellera color rosa claro, pero eso no fue lo que más llamo la atención de Aoba fue más bien…

-Una vez más, muchas gracias por ayudarme- ojos marrones, cabello largo y rosado, mejillas con un color rosa suave en ellas, una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro, y…

Un busto enorme, uno de verdad muy grande.

Trago saliva sin darse cuenta que tenía la vista pegada en aquellos dos inmensos bultos en el pecho de la fémina, si no fuera porque en ese momento esta intentaba recuperar el aliento, hasta una bofetada si hubiera ganado, por pervertido, hasta creía que algo de Koujaku se le empezaba a pegar.

-Aoba- la robótica voz de Ren lo saco de aquel transe cuando indico con la expresión de su cara que deja de verla de esa forma.

"¡No fue intencionalmente!" se regaño internamente, porque era imposible que no viera eso. Siguió con sus regaños como si quisiera asesinar a su yo interno, o más bien a sus muchos yo internos. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando recordó que la peli rosada le había agradecido nuevamente.

-N-No hay de que-

Todo se quedo en un incomodo silencio, miradas extrañadas de los pasajeros, tal vez… debía presentarse, y ser caballeroso.

-Soy Súper Sónico- la más baja se presento primero, dejando al peli azul con las palabras en la boca, aunque no se quedaron ahí y se transformaron en interrogantes por el nombre tan peculiar de la chica. ¿Súper?

Aunque no debía ser imprudente y empezar con preguntas, eso sería demasiado extraño y descortés además no quería dar pinta de ser un chismoso o inclusive que quería ligarla o algo por el estilo, quería ser amable nada más.

-Soy Aoba Seragaki- Aoba de igual manera no dudo en presentarse, notando la sonrisa que jamás desapareció del rostro de la fémina, se veía contenta. Pero se sintió un poco intimidado por la mirada penetrante de la ya mencionada.

-Aoba Seragaki…- repitió varias veces en voz baja, saboreando el nombre del peli azul por su boca hasta que se dio cuenta de que era un poco extraño que hiciera eso, pero tenía la costumbre de hacer eso cuando conocía a alguien.

-Eh…- Aoba murmuro pensando en si esta tenía algo porque le parecía extraño que murmurara algo además de que era difícil entenderle lo que decía.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, lo siento- empezó a inclinarse delante del peli azul, este se quedo confundido, ¿de qué se disculpaba? Fue su pregunta, hasta que intento detenerla porque empezaban a llamar más la atención de las personas, más que antes.

En medio de sus inclinaciones pidiendo una y otra vez disculpa, Sónico noto un pequeño cachorro que asomaba la cabeza fuera de la mochila del peli azul, ¡lucía tan lindo! Fue su primer pensamiento.

-¿Es tuyo? ¡Es realmente lindo!- alago en voz alta, s atención estaba totalmente puesta en el cachorro de ojos negros, que le miraba fijamente era realmente graciosa la forma de ser de la peli rosada aunque no le molestaba, parecía bastante energética, alegre y a la vez tímida. Aunque no tenía pinta de ser reservada.

-El es Ren- no vio molestia en sacarlo de la mochila, y dejarlo en las manos de la chica ya que se veía emocionada en todo momento, y más cando lo tomo en sus manos y lo abrazo pegándolo a su abultado pecho.

-¿Ren? Yo soy Sónico, es un placer, puedes llamarme como tu gustes- sonrió al cachorro, que se encontraba en una lucha por no ahogarse en esos inmensos pechos, puesto que la chica lo abrazaba sin darse cuenta que lo pegaba demasiado. Pero admitía con la pata en alto que era verdaderamente cómodo, pero no solo eso.

-El placer es todo mío, Sónico-san- replico el cachorro.

-¡Wah! ¡Suenas idéntico a Kitamura-san!- alejo al cachorro y lo contemplo con una mirada sorprendida.

-¿Kitamura-san?- cuestiono Aoba, esa persona podría ser algún amigo suyo, pero le sonaba curioso que esa persona según ella sonaba idéntico a Ren.

-¡Sí! Es mi manager-

-¿Manager?-

Los ojos del peli azul no tardaron en agrandarse cuando escucho esa palabra, ¿manager? Eso significaba que ella era un tipo de artista, o algo por el estilo, que chica tan interesante, pero no solo eso era lo que resaltaba de la chica, ni su cabello, ni su busto ni su amabilidad. Era… un olor peculiar que desprendía, era dulce como un… ¿macaron?

Sí, era ese mismo aroma; agradable y dulce, aunque eso no era lo único dulce en la peli rosa. Si no que desprendía una aura de amabilidad con solo estar cerca de ella, que gracioso.

-Sí, soy modelo de la compañía NitroPlus-

-¡¿N-NitroPlus?!- exclamo una vez más sorprendido, solo que esta vez sí se quedo sin palabras. Esa compañía era una de las más importantes y cotizadas de todo el país, pero… si era una modelo ¿Por qué viajaba en tren? Según sabía eran bien pagadas las personas que trabajan ahí, era otro misterio de la peli rosada.

Sónico asintió e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado cuando vio la sorpresa en el rostro del peli azul. Abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerro cuando una ola de gente llego a sus espaldas y le empujo a un lado de donde estaba Aoba, por poco y fue aplastada contra la pared de metal, gracias al Seragaki no fue así.

-Ten cuidado- contemplo unos segundos a la peli rosad para ver si estaba bien y esta solo asintió y procuro que el cachorro que tenía en sus brazos ahora más pegado a su pecho que nunca. –Qué extraño, se subieron muchas personas en esta estación- comento por ultimo con extrañación.

-Midorijima es una ciudad muy grande, y en mal momento la llanta de mi bicicleta se estropeo- suspiro con desilusión al recordar que su bicicleta estaba en su ahora nuevo departamento, aunque no podía usarla. Gracias al largo viaje, y la mudanza esta se estropeo de una llanta.

-¿Acabas de mudarte?-

-Sí, llegue así dos días-

Escucho atento lo de la bicicleta, así que a Sónico le gustaba viajar en bicicleta y puede que le parecía extraño ahora transportarse en un tren. Bueno, igual para él que siempre estaba caminando de un lado a otro para llevar los paquetes. Solo que esta vez al menos que quisiera tardar casi una hora caminando, su única opción era el tren o un taxi, y en estos días un taxi no era muy barato que digamos.

-¿Por tu trabajo?- cuestiono una vez más, la de ojos marrones asintió, y paso una de sus manos por las orejas del cachorro dejándole descansar en su busto.

-NitroPlus tiene una nueva compañía en esta ciudad, así que el día de la inauguración quieren que esté presente según dijeron atraerán a más clientes, y socios- fue su respuesta, antes de girar su cabeza hacia la ventana que había a su lado contemplando el gran paisaje que era Midorijima, y no solo eso; las montañas que había en las afueras de la ciudad se veían hermosas, iría en algún día de estos.

-Ya veo, me aseguraré de ver por la televisión la inauguración entonces- ofreció una sonrisa a la más baja, no hubo necesidad de decir más cuando esta se le adelanto.

-No habrá necesidad de que haga eso, Aoba-san, me asegurare de que usted y Ren-san tengan un boleto para estar en el evento, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haber sido tan amable conmigo-

Aoba iba a negase rotundamente a tanta molestia que ella haría por él, ¿el evento de NitroPlus? Sabía muy bien que eso era verdaderamente privado y solamente gente muy importante asistía a ese tipo de cosas. Iba hablar pero la voz de los altavoces se hizo presente antes de que pudiera hablar.

"_Próxima estación: Zona norte de Midorijima"._

-Lo siento, Aoba-san; esta es mi estación, aquí está el número de mi departamento, de mi celular, del estudio y mi email- entrego el papelito donde estaba todo anotado. ¡Eran demasiados números adonde podría contactarla! Solo necesitaba su email y numero de celular. Pero, el también debía darle su número e email.

Pero eso no era lo único, el también se bajaba en esa estación era una coincidencia bastante graciosa.

Sónico entrego a Ren a Aoba, disponiéndose a salir lo vio salir tras de ella, lo que le dio a saber de qué él también se bajaba en esa estación. Aunque… ¡también podía estar siguiéndola!

-Lo siento, tengo un paquete que entregar por esta zona- no sabía porque la disculpa de un principio pero en fin la había dicho, y ya no había marcha atrás, logro alcanzarla y posicionarse a su lado.

-¿Es un tipo de cartero, Aoba-san?- pregunto con deje de curiosidad no solo en su rostro si no en su voz, tan curiosa como un bebé que descubre algo nuevo, cada día.

-Algo así, hago entregas de piezas de tecnología, de cualquier aparato eléctrico- respondió, ahora si dejando a Ren dentro de su mochila; el aun asomaba la cabecita como siempre.

-Oh, ¡suena genial!- exclamo con emoción, siguieron caminando hasta que Aoba pidió instrucciones a Ren, que le indico que solamente caminara dos calles hacia la izquierda y llegaría al local donde entregaría el paquete.

-Espero volvernos a ver pronto, Sónico- empezó a despedirse, sin antes entregarle el papelito donde venían el número al que podría llamarle, solo que anoto dos el de su coil y el de la residencia, aunque deseaba que no llamará ahí porque lo más probable es que su abuela contestará, y sería algo así como la primera vez que una chica le llamaba.

-Nos vemos en la inauguración, Aoba-san, Ren-san, si necesitan más boletos puede avisarme- empezó a dar pasos a la dirección adonde tenía que ir, aunque no sin antes darle una última caricia al pequeño allmate. -¡Hasta luego, Aoba-san, Ren-san!-

Aoba levanto la mano y se despidió de Sónico, mientras que ella se despedía batiendo la mano de forma emocionada, sin darse cuenta que estaba a punto de caerse en la acera. Ahí se dio cuenta de que era también despistada, aunque no solo eso, si no que cuando se le acerco en el tren pudo detectar un aroma muy peculiar que ella desprendía.

Un aroma a… ¿Macarons?

* * *

**-Luu-Chan-**

**¡Adelante!  
Empiecen con sus comentarios de que esto es heterosexual de un maldito juego yaoi, pero me importa una mierda.**

**¡Comenten!**


End file.
